2014
2014 voit la sortie au cinéma de La Grande Aventure LEGO et l'introduction des thèmes The LEGO Movie (La Grande Aventure LEGO), Mixels et Les Simpson. Attention, cet article contient de nombreuses rumeurs ! Seuls les ensembles présentés avec des visuels ont fait l'objet d'annonces officielles de la part du groupe LEGO. Architecture Une rumeur annonce la Tour Eiffel et le "Marina Bay Sands. City Seize ensembles sont déjà annoncés pour 2014 pour les thèmes Police et Super véhicules. *60041 Crook Pursuit *60042 High Speed Police Chase *60043 Prisoner Transport *60044 Mobile Police Unit *60045 Police Patrol *60046 Helicopter Surveillance *60047 Police Station *60053 Race Car *60054 Light Repair Truck *60055 Monster Truck *60056 Tow Truck *60057 Camper Van *60058 SUV with Watercraft *60059 Logging Truck *60060 Auto Transporter *60061 Airport Fire Truck Creator Quatre ensembles sont déjà annoncés pour 2014, dont deux ensembles exclusifs, un nouvel ensemble Maersk (bateau) et un restaurant parisien. *31017 Racing Car and Truck *31019 Monkey and Parrot *31022 Quad Bike *10241 Maersk Line Container Ship *10243 Parisian Restaurant DC Universe Super Heroes L'ensemble 76012 Batman: The Riddler Chase a été annoncé au San Diego Comic-Con 2013. D'autres ensembles seraient également prévus pour le début de l'année : *76010 The Penguin Face off *76011 Man-Bat Attack *76013 The Joker Steam Roller Disney Princesse Une rumeur annonce que les princesses Disney pourraient utiliser le format des mini-poupées. *41050 Ariel's Secret Treasures *41051 Merida's Highland Games *41052 Cinderella's Enchanted Carriage *41053 Ariel's Magical Kiss *41054 Rapunzel's Tower of Creativity *41055 Cinderella's Castle Romance Friends Quinze ensembles sont déjà annoncés pour 2014, dont deux nouvelles séries d'animaux. *41026 Sunshine Harvest *41027 Mia's Lemonade Stand *41028 Emma's Lifeguard Post *40129 Stephanie's Newborn Lamb *40135 Heartlake Juice Bar *40137 Stephanie's Beach House *40139 Sunshine Ranch *41041 Turtle's Little Paradise *41042 Tiger's Beautiful Temple *41043 Penguin's Playground *41044 Macaw's Fountain *41045 Orangutan's Banana Tree *41046 Brown Bear's River *40156 Heartlake News Van *40157 Heartlake Horse Show Legends of Chima Dix-sept ensembles sont déjà annoncés pour 2014, dont cinq ensembles avec les animaux légendaires de cinq des six principales tribus. *70123 Lion Legend Beast *70124 Eagle Legend Beast *70125 Gorilla Legend Beast *70126 Crocodile Legend Beast *70127 Wolf Legend Beast *70128 Braptor's Wing Striker *70129 Lavertus' Twin Blade *70130 Sparratus' Spider Striker *70131 Rogon's Rock Fligner *70132 Scorm's Scorpion Stinger *70133 Spinlyn's Cavern *70134 Lavertus' Outland Base *70136 Banana Bash *70137 Bat Strike *70138 Web Dash *70139 Sky Launch *70140 Stinger Duel La Grande Aventure LEGO Le film est attendu pour février 2014. De nombreux produits dérivés sont attendus, dont un jeu vidéo et pas moins de dix-sept ensembles. L'un d'entre eux, 70808 Super Cycle Chase, a été annoncé au San Diego Comic-Con 2013. Il y aura probablement une série de minifigures à collectionner. Le Hobbit L'ensemble 79013 Lake Town Chase a été annoncé au San Diego Comic-Con 2013. D'autres ensembles seraient également prévus pour le début de l'année : *79011 Dol Guldur Ambush *79012 Mirkwood Elf Army *79014 Dol Guldur Battle Mixels Le thème a été annoncé au San Diego Comic-Con 2013, avec la présentation de trois ensembles. Ninjago Six ensembles sont déjà annoncés pour 2014. *70720 Hover Hunter *70721 Kai Fighter *70722 OverBorg Attack *70723 Thunder Raider *70724 NinjaCopter *70725 NIndroid MechDragon Pirates La découverte d'un nouvel ensemble d'accessoires, 850839 Ensemble Pirate, laisse la possibilité de voir la commercialisation de nouveaux ensembles. Les Simpson Le thème a été confirmé le 5 août 2013. Les rumeurs annoncent cinq ensembles, Bart's Skate Trick, Homer at the Control Panel, Lisa's Sax Preformance, Springfield Shops et Simpson's House ou une série de sachets mystères comme les Minifigures. Star Wars L'ensemble 75043 AT-AP a été annoncé au San Diego Comic-Con 2013. D'autres ensembles seraient également prévus pour le début de l'année : *75034 Death Star Troopers *75035 Kashyyyk Troopers *75036 Utapau Troopers *75037 Battle on Saleucami *75038 Jedi Interceptor *75039 V-Wing Fighter *75040 General Grievous Wheel Bike *75041 Vulture Droid *75042 Droid Gunship *75043 AT-AP *75044 Droid Tri-Fighter *75045 Republic AV-7 Anti-Vehicle Cannon *75046 Coruscant Police Gunship De plus, les Planètes seraient remplacées par les MicroFighters, avec uniquement une minifigurine et un petit véhicule : *75028 Clone Turbo Tank *75029 AAT *75030 Millennium Falcon *75031 Tie Interceptor *75032 X-Wing Fighter *75033 Star Destroyer TECHNIC *42020 Twin-Rotor Helicopter *42021 Snowmobile *42022 Hot Rod *42023 Construction Crew *42024 Container Truck *42026 Black Champion Racer *42027 Desert Racer Divers Une rumeur annonce une Mini Cooper. en:2014 de:2014 Catégorie:Années Catégorie:2014